Silenciosa promesa
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Goten & Pares]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. La recostó suavemente, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y luego poco a poco presionó... clavándose en ella con toda la suavidad que podía. Era una deliciosa tortura, aunque para él todo sucedía en cámara lenta.


**SILENCIOSA PROMESA.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

La hermosa chica tembló entre el beso al sentir como las manos masculinas recorrían su delicada piel, y se le escapó un suspiro cuando una de las manos del muchacho se posaba sobre el seno izquierdo, palpando, amasando con tranquila adoración.

Casi inmediatamente el otro pecho fue cubierto por la mano libre del joven de negros cabellos.

 *** ¡Ah, se- señor Goten!. ***

Pares rompió el beso para suspirar el nombre de su compañero.

Tenía miedo; no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba, y le gustaba por el simple hecho de que era el guerrero quien le proporcionaba todas esas sensaciones nuevas y placenteras.

Ya sin ropa alguna que los separase, los jóvenes amantes dieron rienda suelta a su amor.

Las manos del sayan viajaron hasta la vagina de su compañera, explorando; hundiéndose suavemente en su sexo y brindando placer. La pelicastaña gemía dulcemente, aferrada al musculoso cuerpo de su novio, frotando su frágil y sensual cuerpo contra la silueta masculina.

 *** Pares !... ¡ me encantas !. ***

 *** Señor Goten, qué?... ¿qué es esto que siento?, ¿por qué no puedo detenerme?, no entiendo… ¡ ¿por qué me gusta tanto? !. ***

 *** Oh, Pares, eres tan inocente… ¡ y te amo !. ***

La jovencita se sonrojó. Amor, eso sí lo entendía; era lo mismo que sentía por ese hombre.

Goten la recostó suavemente, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y luego poco a poco presionó su pene, duro a más no poder, en la cálida, suave y húmeda vagina de su novia, clavándose en ella con total paciencia y con toda la suavidad que podía, aun reprimiéndose.

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar, pues el placer era tanto que se estaba volviendo loco; era una tortura no poder hacerla suya con toda la fuerza y pasión que por ella tenía.

Pasado un rato, Pares chocó sus caderas al encuentro de las del sayan, buscando más de aquella fricción que tanto placer le provocaba. Se movía tan suave, tan sensual, pero aun así ella seguía siendo frágil y él no quería lastimarla, así que la dejó complacerse, siendo la mujer quien se moviera a su ritmo y fuerza, provocando la fricción entre ambos sexos y la penetración, primero tranquila, luego rápida y desesperada, al menos para ella. Porque Goten sentía que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, pero no por ello dejaba de ser delicioso.

La chica se retorció llena de gozo bajo el poderoso cuerpo de su novio y soltó un delicado gemido cuando el placer se desbordó en un orgasmo que la hizo aferrarse a él con toda su frágil fuerza al tiempo en que su intimidad aferraba la virilidad del guerrero, torturándolo y enloqueciéndolo en verdad al regalarle la caricia más íntima y secreta que pudiesen compartir.

Goten llegó al éxtasis y se corrió en el interior de la pelicastaña, llenándola de semen.

Aun clavado en ella, el joven la abrazó con suavidad; ambos respirando agitados.

 *** Oh, Pares !... eres hermosa !... ¡ y maravillosa !. ***

 *** Go-Goten !. ***

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes brillaban intensamente ante las emociones y los sentimientos que no se atrevieron a externar con palabras.

Se sonrieron de forma cómplice y Pares acarició el rostro de su compañero; prometiéndose, en silencio, una segunda vez. ¡ No !... muchas más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finalizado.**

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

Me gusta esta pareja. Creo que Pares es un personaje muy original y la más bonita de todas las chicas de DB (gomen Bulma).

Ella es muy inocente (no sé qué le pasó a Goten, él también lo era ¬¬').

Total que la evolución de ese romance me gustó y no podía quedarme sin hacer un fic de ellos.

Como dato curioso, Goten es el único personaje de DB que aparece en más de uno de mis fics.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 20 de Diciembre de 2010.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

.


End file.
